


A Fresh Take on Romance

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For round 11 @ <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/"></a><b>daisychain_drab</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Take on Romance

Pansy looked up as an owl flew her way. It was a simple, discrete post owl, but she knew who sent the message already. Really, for a slytherin, sometimes Astoria was painfully obvious. Pansy found it sweet.

Before Astoria, romance had been public and a bit plebeian. Men pursued her just to bed her and women cowered in front of her strength. And she was only sixteen. Opinionated and brash and rather not at all like a proper slytherin pure-blood.

Then along came Astoria. She’d been friends with Daphne for years but not paid a wit of attention to her younger sister, but somewhere along the way, Astoria had bloomed into a swan and when they’d returned that year and encountered each other in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library, Pansy hadn’t curtailed her urge to kiss the other girl, soundly.

They’d been too loud and messy, and they’d both giggled like mad when it was over.

This morning, it was a box of chocolates and a note informing her that the other woman was ready for the next level. Pansy wouldn’t be bested by that bravery, and answered the note quickly.

 _After dinner then. I’ll meet you by the bust of Jocunda Sykes._ Pansy had always been impressed the the historical woman, and people were unlikely to bother them, as close to the dungeons as it was.

Popping a chocolate in her mouth, she forego breakfast in favour of the treats, gathering them up and heading to her first class of the day where she would laugh cruelly every time another house did something stupid, which was often. Life was good.

Fin.


End file.
